Vince is back
by Micuko
Summary: Vince misses Merton even after everything his little buddy did. How will Merton react though? And what about Lori and Tommy? Vince/Merton slash. Some T/L.
1. Chapter 1

I've not written anything in such a long time. ^^ But since Vince is always on my mind lately I had to write something about him.

Enjoy. ^^

* * *

Merton shifted yet another time that night, huffed and groaned and rolled over again. He couldn't fall asleep no matter what he tried : counting sheeps, reading boring books or listening to lullabies. He couldn't shake off the feeling that something or someone was watching him. Which was preposterous, after all he was in his own house, in the lair, where he felt safer than anywhere else.

These last few days had been a little confusing, even though nothing strange or supernatural had happened in the town. Tommy and Lori were spending more time together lately, just the two of them. Merton didn't want them to think he was jealous or anything but it was a little annoying, and lonely, not having his best friends around to kill time with.

Feeling that something was wrong again he sat up and looked around the lair. His eyes scanned through the darkness and, of course, found nothing alarming. He was probably just been paranoid, and with that thought he let himself relax on the bed again. He was just starting to doze off when he felt the mattress dip as if someone was getting on the bed, that someone moved until they were lying next to him. The black-haired goth stiffened in shock, too nervous to roll on his other side and see what was there with him.

"Relax, Merton, buddy. Vince knows you're awake."

A familiar voice whispered in his ear, almost softly but there was that dominant vibe in it too.

"Vince?" Merton almost shrieked in surprise, quickly sitting up and gazing down at his imaginary friend – who, by the way, had gone psyco the last time they saw each other and had wanted to lock Merton in a chest for ten years.

And the green-haired imaginary friend was grinning at him now, showing his white teeth, which Merton could see even in the darkness.

"W-what are you doing here?" The pale teen asked with a shaky voice.

"Vince misses you, little buddy. You didn't think you could just forget about Vince, did you? Not after locking me in that thing for so long." – he grinned wider before hugging his creator tightly. "But no hard feelings, as long as you listen to Vince."

Merton gulped but nodded. It's not like he could do anything else. "S-sure? Uhh, but I need to sleep now. I have maths test tomorrow." Merton explained as casually as possible. He decided he could figure something out in the morning. No need to worry about it now, since Vince didn't seem to want to hurt him.

"No worries! Vince'll be here when you wake up." And then he pushed Merton down, tugging the covers around him carefully.

Merton closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep as Vince's arms wrapped around him protectively.


	2. Chapter 2

Right. I should have updated sooner, but the internet has caused me some trouble as well as not having time to do so. Oh, but thank you so much for commenting on my 1st chapter, I appreciate it.

Dullard - thank you, your comment made me laugh. XD "cute in an obsessive stalker kinda way" that totally killed me. *chuckles* yep, and I was aiming for that. ^^  
Melidona - and here it is.(not very soon but better later than never^^) Sorry that it is short, but next one will be longer, promise. ^^  
Hellgirlniki - I love them too. Please enjoy. ^^

Enjoy

* * *

Merton closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep as Vince's arms wrapped around him protectively.

* * *

When Merton awoke he was pleasantly warm. He sighed and without a thought snuggled into the warm body that was making him feel so nice that early in the morning. His eyes suddenly shot open. Wait, a body? There was a body in his bed! Should he start to panic now or maybe after finding out whoever was there? And then just as suddenly the memory of the night before came crashing down on him and his poor, still sleepy and hazy mind. His mind quickly cleared though, leaving him with the knowledge that the one hugging him was no other than his psycho imaginary friend. Oh, _great_.

Merton felt his heart start to beat even faster than before and sweat formed on his forehead as he tried to move his body away from Vince's which could not be done smoothly. After all their bodies were entangled, the green-haired man hugging him tightly even in his sleep and their legs entwined as well. Merton did not even give a thought of how _nice_ it actually felt to share such closeness with somebody. He just wanted to get away, find Tommy and then a way to make Vince disappear. However, he _did_ pause for a second as he imagined what an expression Vince would make after hearing that. The "I'm too cute for you to get rid of me" look. Oh, yes, he would look like a kicked puppy, pouting and pleading with his eyes.

The teenager shook his head quickly, not wanting to think about it. It just _had_ to be done, he did not have a choice. He had real friends now and didn't fancy for people to think of him as crazy if he started to talk to Vince in public. And Vince would want to talk with him in front of other people, people that didn't see Vince because they didn't believe in him, that was for sure and he would embarrass Merton without giving a goddamned thought.

Merton realised that he had not moved from the comfort of Vince's arms and silently cursed himself before trying to extract himself from the other once more. He didn't manage to, however, because the imaginary friend chose that moment to wake up. The arms around him tightened and the familiar voice of his imaginary friend rang cheerfully in the silence of the room.

"Good morning, Merton, buddy. Didn't Vince tell ya he'll be here when you awake? Isn't he the best friend you could ever have?"

Merton closed his eyes, summoning his patience and trying to ignore the somewhat accusing tone of Vince's voice at the last sentence. He didn't have time to respond - not that he would have said anything wise, he would have made his situation even worse with blurting that he did not need Vince anymore. Yeah, that worked _so _great last time. Vince started speaking again.

"And Vince will be there all the time to show you what a good friend he is." at that the green-haired friend grinned widely at Merton.

"No! Wait, Vince." Merton shook his head rapidly, a pleading look crossing his features. "You can't! Don't come. Listen. I need to get ready and go out. I need to go to school now and what you need to do is stay here." he said quickly. He had already decided to tell Tommy and Lori about his returned imaginary friend at school and maybe figure out a way to deal with it. And he definitely didn't want Vince there.

"You don't want Vince to come? But it will be so boring. What should Vince do all the time? I know. Vince will make you company so you wouldn't be bored as well, little buddy, just you watch." And that damn grin was on his face again and Merton couldn't supress a groan of frustration.

"Vince, please!" he whined. "What if I promise to play with you when I come back?" he reasoned weakly. At least he wasn't thinking up ways to dodge any lazer beams or deathly plasma bolts, that was a good thing when you looked at it that way.

But that seemed to make the green-haired man happy as he grinned even wider.

"You will? Promise?" he made a fist with his hand and stuck his pinky out before holding his hand up and looking at Merton expectantly.

"Oh, you must be kidding me." the goth muttered but then hooked their little fingers together. "It's a promise." he nodded and ignored Vince's happy smile. The imaginary friend was like a kid sometimes...

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it. You can review to tell me what you think of it and if I should continue it or not, or maybe change something... ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, finally a new chapter. *blushes in shame* Ehehhe, forgive the late update, school is a b**ch.  
A big THANK YOU to the people who read and review. :33

I still don't own anything. But please enjoy. ^^

* * *

"What I need to tell you _really_ is important!" Merton screeched, arms waving around him dramatically.

Tommy pulled away from his kiss with Lory and sighed.

"Yes, Merton, we know. It always is. Can't we have at least ONE peaceful day though? Look around! Nobody is in danger, no thread, no monsters. What could go wrong?"

Merton looked around the school. Some cool jock guys a few feet away were making lame jokes while the girls with them giggled and batted their eyelashes at them, sighing dreamily. The other kids in the school were doing normal stuff too - nerds were either somewhere quiet like the library, studying, or getting made fun of. Which was stupid, nerds were way more intelligent than those jocks, making fun of them was like saying "Hey, you nerd - a.k.a. way more intelligent person than me, - how do you like being such a nerd a.k.a. way more intelligent than me?" It's silly calling someone a nerd if you yourself are a brainless idiot, but the jockes didn't get that.

The more normal bunch of students were talking and joking without getting too much attention on themselves and they were way more tolerable than the 'cool kids'.

And everybody avoided the strange, anti-social students, who were neither nerds nor losers. Nobody really beat them up like they used to do (and still did sometimes when Tommy wasn't around) with Merton, since some of this weird type of kids could actually be dangerous. Everybody remembered that one that when a skinny, mysterious looking kid had been mistaken for a nerd. The guy who had picked up on him had ended up with a broken arm and many bruises while the not-so-normal-looking and skinny guy had been perfectly fine and just walked away, looking and acting as calm and anti-social as ever. The kid had been labelled as dangerous and ever since than nobody dared to approach him.

But frankly Merton wasn't really looking at what the students were doing. He was actually looking to make sure Vince had not broken their promise and came to the school. He sighed, relieved, when he did not see him. He turned to Tommy and Lory to - finally - tell them about Vince's return... only to find that they were not there any-more. He gaped, surprised and slightly annoyed.

"Oh, yeah, sure, leave your best friend to fend for himself, why don't you guys!" he cried out at nobody in particular.

He bet they had slipped away from him to go and snog some more.

"Fine! I will fight him myself!"

He huffed and then noticed that many of the students were looking at him. He smiled in embarrassment and took a few steps backwards before turning around and running to his locker room.

He would make Vince leave on his own if he had too... or so he told himself, but the truth was he would probably go to Tommy's house after school and beg him to help. He would use every damn long and annoying speech of friendship and helping each other he had if he had too. He knew that'd convince Tommy even if only to should the goth up. Merton grinned. Yep, Tommy would not let a psychopathic imaginary friend kill him in a horrifying, slow death! Merton just needed to remind him of the fact.

A few hours later - and a very paranoid Merton - left him before his own home, looking like a scared kitten. Damn. Tommy had no been home! He had phoned Lory too, but got no reply. This meant they were probably somewhere together. The thought sent a small, painful feeling to his heart but he ignored it. They were together now he had to accept that they wouldn't always have time for him. Merton gulped, nervously. He had also went to the graveyard, since there was a big chance that their date would be there. No such luck this time. After all he had come home alone, not with the help of his two best friends. Great. How could he face Vince alone? Vince was.. well, invincible. Tommy was a werewolf, Lory could fight and Merton... he could just bed not to be killed. Suddenly feeling angered at his own weakness he stormed inside him own house and into the lair. He could do something without their help, he would prove it.

Well, unless Vince started to shoot those deathly plasma bolts, if he did that Merton would run as fast as the sound of speed. But who could blame him, he did not want to get fried by his own imagination. "What irony, I am like one of those amazing creators. Only to be killed by what I created myself, heh."

When he entered the lair he gaped at Vince, who was still there as Merton knew he would.

Vince was sleeping soundly, curled up in a ball on Merton's big bed. It was like... like he had used to sleep for a long time in something small and uncomfortable. Merton's eyes widened at the sudden and unexpected guild and the mental image of a confused, scared Vince in a dark and small chest, locked away and forgotten. Merton shook his head vigorously. What was he thinking, it was not his fault, Vince had gone mad, the goth did not want to put any blame on his own shoulders. Even if he knew he was partly responsible. In a way Vince _was_ his responsibility, he had not taken care of Vince like a creator, father and friend would do. Looking away from the sight he sighed and made up his mind. He would allow for his imaginary friend to remain in his home. He would... he would finally take responsibility.

* * *

Ah, it's not much, I'm sorry! But I felt bad for not posting anything sooner~ ._. I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, I don't have a beta. =D And there are no Vince/Merton interactions this time, I'm sowwy... but just wait for the next part. *grins smugly*


End file.
